1. Field of the Invention
A lighting fixture having a circuitry and light carrying tray slidingly mounted within a housing to facilitate maintenance and repair thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vast number of industrial and commercial lighting fixtures have been designed. Unfortunately many of these designs inhibit efficient maintenance and lack sufficient moisture proofing.
Thus, a need exists for a reliable, moisture proof, easily maintained lighting fixture.